


10 Categories: Near and Mello

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [11]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Conversations, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Queer Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Categories: Near and Mello

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Death Note.

**AU**

Near gives the screaming, strawberry-blond boy his chocolate and earns his eternal friendship.

**First Time**

Mello believes Near is aromatically asexual. Near disagrees.

Their first time proves Near right.

**Adventure**

Inevitably, Near will get lost on Halloween. Matt blames Mello's refusal to hold Near's hand.

**Smut**

Pinning Near's hands is simply automatic.

Then, he notices the racing pulse and dilated eyes.

**Fluff**

Mello doesn’t protest when Near climbs into bed and curls up against him.

**Angst**

Matt warns, “As your friend and his: Loving him is the way to destruction.”

**Hurt/Comfort**

L dies.

Hoping to distract Mello from the pain, Near calls L a loser.

**Humor**

“I didn't steal the chocolate cake!”

“A chocolate cake's been stolen?”

“...No.”

**Romance**

Near carries a rosary.

Mello carries a pocket-sized toy.

It's not safe to carry pictures.

**UST**

Near carefully traces the scarred flesh.

Mello reminds himself to breathe.


End file.
